<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Arrest Me by TVXQmamacita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245737">You Arrest Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQmamacita/pseuds/TVXQmamacita'>TVXQmamacita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQmamacita/pseuds/TVXQmamacita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin is a talented chef, living his dreams of owning a 5-star restaurant, while healing from the wounds of his past</p><p>Jung Yunho is one of Seoul’s finest detectives, burdened by the weight of a case he solved 5 years ago as he investigates a new  string of murders.</p><p>They keep their relationship a secret, fearing it would be detrimental to the careers they've worked so hard to get.</p><p>What they'll soon realize, however, is that there's no such thing as a well kept secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back from the dead (in more ways than one). This story is actually a combination of 3 story ideas that I had, and for the sake of my laziness, I decided to somehow combine the 3 stories without turning it into a complete mess. According to what I have written up so far, I think I'm doing okay. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Siwon:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Studying hard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun shouldn’t be shocked that he would receive a message so late at night. Everyone was getting ready for their college entrance exams, and the fact that the clock currently read 12:43AM meant nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Studying harder than you ever would, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyuhyun replied to Siwon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siwon had graduated from high school last year, and was currently working on getting his business degree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had to be the one to take over his father’s company one day, and Siwon had no problem preparing for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun still wasn’t sure what he wanted to study in college, and he was slightly envious of Siwon for having his plans mapped out years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Siwon:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Go to sleep soon! Doesn’t do any good trying to remember info when you’re brain’s too tired to do that anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kyuhyun:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Gonna finish reviewing this section, then I’ll sleep. I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would sleep; God knows how much he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once these stupid exams were over, Kyuhyun planned on sleeping for a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours before Kyuhyun finally finished his last section. He closed his notes with a sigh of content. Scattered on his desk was a mess of his study notes and empty snack wrappers and water bottles. He’d clean that up later, though Kyuhyun was sure his mother would still fuss over it in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned off the lights, crawled into bed, and closed his eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-right before rapid knocking could be heard at his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun jumped, sitting up straight with his heart beating out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents and sister must have still been asleep, because Kyuhyun didn’t hear any movement in his house as he heard the knocking once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun slowly crawled out of bed. He had no idea why someone would be knocking on his door like that, and so late at night. If this was some kind of threat, Kyuhyun didn’t think a scrawny, high school student would be much help. Then again, if it was a robber or murderer at the door, Kyuhyun doubted they would knock and just hope someone would answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Kyuhyun caught sight of what waited for him on the other side of the door, his fear replaced with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin?” Kyuhyun said as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun was frozen as he took in his best friend’s appearance; his bruised face stained with tears, small cuts on his lip and left cheek, his hair disheveled; his shirt was torn and stretched, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyuhyun,” Changmin rasped, pulling Kyuhyun out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded terrible, as if he had swallowed sandpaper on the way here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun grabbed Changmin’s arm and pulled him inside. So many questions racing through his head; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what happened? Who did this to you? Where did you just come from? Why didn’t you call somebody? How-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your house was close by-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kyuhyun replied, closing the door. “Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s silence was very telling as Kyuhyun led him to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Changmin took a seat on Kyuhyun’s bed, Kyuhyun studied his appearance once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s hands were trembling, and it seemed like Changmin had suddenly lost all ability to maintain eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun was trying so hard not to panic, but Kyuhyun had never seen Changmin like this; he had never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun knelt in front of Changmin, cupping his best friend’s face into his hands. He pretended not to notice the slight flinch that came from Changmin. “I’m gonna get some ice and a first aid kit,” he said, his voice clipped when his eyes drifted to Changmin’s neck and noticed the bruising. “Were you hurt anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if Changmin was telling the truth, and there was really no way to confirm without distressing Changmin even more. He figured that getting any kind of answer was better than no answer, so Kyuhyun relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun worked as fast as he could, grabbing the first aid kit, making an ice pack, getting Changmin some water to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what happened to Changmin, but Kyuhyun didn’t want him to be alone for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was exactly the same as Kyuhyun left him, which sent a small shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Changmin,” Kyuhyun began. He slowly knelt down in front of him. Changmin looked like a frightened animal; as if any sudden movement would either make him run away or lash out. Kyuhyun started swabbing the small cut on Changmin’s lip, keeping his movements slow and his voice soft. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun checked the clock on his bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:35AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Where would Changmin be so late at night? His parents must be worried sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the ice pack on Changmin’s left cheek, and Changmin hissed at the contact. “Hold this, okay? I’ll get you some clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin obeyed, and Kyuhyun went to his closet and pulled out a T-shirt and some sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was taller than him, but these would have to do for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change into these,” Kyuhyun said. “You can sleep here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Changmin said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do...do you need to call your parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...I think I lost my phone,” Changmin said. He used his free hand to take the clothes Kyuhyun offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just sat there, sending Kyuhyun a few uneasy glances before his eyes became glued onto his lap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kyuhyun wasn’t confused enough tonight, it multiplied as he read Changmin’s body language and realized-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to leave the room while you change?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kyuhyun said, resisting the urge to try and shake answers out of Changmin. “I’m just gonna put this kit away. I got you a glass of water. Do you need me to get you anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun quickly picked up the remnants of the first aid kit and left the room, closing the door behind him and heading straight towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun found his own hands shaking as he tried to come up with whatever might have happened to Changmin. His best friend had never been so distant before, no matter how upset he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conclusions Kyuhyun’s mind finally came up with in regards to Changmin’s condition brought him one step closer to throwing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took several deep breaths. Changmin was in bad shape, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help him if he fell apart right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyuhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun jumped at the sound of his sister’s voice. He turned around to see his older sister approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahra,” Kyuhyun said. “What are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to use the bathroom,” she answered. “Are you okay? You look terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun could only imagine how shaken up he looked if Ahra was so concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin’s here,” Kyuhyun explained. “Something happened to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shows up to their house in the middle of the night, bruised and afraid. But he was alive, and Kyuhyun guessed that was reassuring enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have him sleep here tonight,” Kyuhyun said. He was aware it didn’t answer Ahra’s question, but it was the best response he could give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahra nodded. “Are you okay?” she asked. “You don’t need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahra nodded. “Let me know if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun thanked his sister, promising to keep her posted, before taking his exit and heading back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun gently knocked on his bedroom door. It felt odd doing so, but he didn’t want to walk in on Changmin if he wasn’t ready. “I’m coming in, Changmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response, so Kyuhyun took that as his permission to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was sitting on the bed, but was changed into the clothes Kyuhyun had given him, his other set of clothes carelessly thrown on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun guessed that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, Changmin,” Kyuhyun said. “We should try and catch a few hours of sleep, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin laid down on the bed, curling up on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements were stiff and robotic, but once Kyuhyun sat next to him, Changmin seemed to have relaxed minutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin looked up at him. “You’re not going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Kyuhyun promised. “I just want to make sure you’re okay first.” He brought his fingers to Changmin’s hair, that always seemed to calm him down. “What happened, Changmin? I need to make sure you don’t need a hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a hospital,” Changmin said. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re obviously not okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyuhyun wanted to say. But he didn’t want to argue with Changmin, the other boy was still so tense. Kyuhyun didn’t want to stress him out even more, despite  his desperate need to figure out what was going on. “Let me know if that changes.” Kyuhyun pulled the blanket forward and covered Changmin with it. He was pretty sure Changmin wasn’t still trembling because he was cold, but Kyuhyun was hoping it would still help him feel better. “I’m here for you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin smiled. Despite the pain in his eyes, the hurt in his chest; he still smiled. “You always are,” he whispered. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun sighed. For some reason, he found it very hard to return that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin swallowed, trying to ignore the dull pain in his throat. “Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Of course not,” he answered truthfully. “I’m not mad at you, I swear. I’m just worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t have happened if I listened to you,” Changmin pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kyuhyun said.. He had no idea where Changmin was going with this, but the last thing Kyuhyun wanted was for Changmin to blame himself over whatever might have happened. “It’s okay, Changmin. This isn’t your fault. Whatever happened isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” Changmin insisted. “It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun shook his head. God, this night was getting harder than Kyuhyun would have ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened...whoever did this...you didn’t cause it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun knew his words were falling on deaf ears. He knew Changmin didn’t believe a word he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kyuhyun had no problem laying down and hugging Changmin until they both fell asleep; the ghost of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span> flowing from Kyuhyun’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beautiful Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next two or three chapters are going to be (mostly) sweet and cute. Enjoy it while you can, because it'll get harder from there XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ten Years Later </em>
</p><p>Everything about the restaurant was graceful and elegant. From the marble floors to the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The dim lighting and the piano music playing only added to the polished atmosphere.</p><p>Everything was beautiful, just like Changmin wanted it. </p><p>He scanned his restaurant; his patrons seem content, as the melody of the clanging knives and forks are drowned out by the mindless chatter.</p><p>It was normal for the restaurant to be crowded on Friday evenings; everybody coming to celebrate the end of their work week by treating themselves to wine and tiramisu. </p><p>The restaurant was located in the heart of Seoul, and somehow attracted everyone ranging from corporate CEOs to the poor university students that liked the occasional treat. </p><p>“We’re almost ready for Captain Lee’s reservation,” a voice behind Changmin announced.</p><p>Changmin quickly turned around, smiling as he saw Minseok awaiting further instruction. </p><p>“Good,” Changmin replied with a relieved sigh. “They should start coming in any minute.”</p><p>The captain of the Seoul police department had booked a celebratory dinner, reserving almost thirty seats in the back of the restaurant.</p><p>Well, ex-captain of the Seoul police department. The announcement of his retirement had been broadcast on the local news just this morning, and now the reservation that was made a few weeks ago made sense.</p><p>Changmin felt a sense of pride, that of all restaurants, Captain Lee chose Heaven’s Day to celebrate his final goodbye to the police force. </p><p>“Anything else you need from any one of us?” Minseok offered.</p><p>Changmin shakes his head, thanking Minseok.</p><p>When Changmin opened his restaurant, Minseok was the first person Changmin brought on board. Minseok never disappointed him, and Changmin found it hard to believe that this restaurant would be standing today without Minseok’s help. Minseok was just as dedicated as Changmin in making sure this restaurant met their high standards, and that usually meant being involved as much as possible with food preparation and customer service.</p><p>Changmin planned on staying until close tonight. Usually, he leaves closing the restaurant to Minseok or Jongdae, but when major events are involved, Changmin likes to stick around as much as he can. </p><p>Changmin is exhausted; it’s been a long day for him and it’s nowhere close to being done.</p><p>He can’t wait to go home to his cozy apartment, soak in the bathtub, and sleep like the dead. There’s something both relaxing and depressing going home to a quiet, empty apartment everyday, as many people constantly point out at every opportunity. </p><p>But Changmin values his alone time, and doesn’t get much of that during the day when he’s at the restaurant.</p><p>His apartment is the only place he can be guaranteed peace.</p><p>Changmin loves this restaurant; he loves this restaurant more than a lot of things. But that doesn’t mean this restaurant didn’t drain the energy out of him every opportunity it got. Between paperwork, menu planning, scheduling, and everything else that was required to keep this restaurant running, Changmin was always surprised he was still standing at the end of the week.</p><p>Changmin’s watch read 5:42; only eighteen minutes until the guests for Captain Lee’s retirement party would start to arrive.</p><p>He also has eighteen minutes where he can take a breather, and Changmin will take any win he can get. </p><p>Changmin cuts through the kitchen; his chefs and waiters working diligently to get everyone’s orders out on time. He finds the back exit, past the storage area and away from the garbage. A light breeze fluffs his hair as he closes the door behind him.</p><p>What Changmin wants right now is a nap. </p><p>However, a few minutes of fresh air while watching the sunset is a nice alternative.</p><hr/><p>Just after 6:00, Changmin had taken over the podium located at the entrance. Most of Captain Lee’s party had already arrived, along with the influx of guests that had walked in as their workdays finally ended. </p><p>Whenever the door would open, Changmin would flash his signature smile, give his routine greeting, and then allow them to be escorted to the next available table. </p><p>The next guest to walk in, however, had somehow disrupted Changmin’s simple routine.</p><p>Changmin had to do a double take as the man approached.</p><p>A tall, handsome man with thick dark hair and small cat eyes.</p><p>He wore a black suit that was fitted in all the right places and he probably had the longest pair of legs Changmin had ever seen. </p><p>The charisma the man emulated was unreal, and Changmin wondered what fashion show runway this man had just come from.</p><p>“Hi,” the man greeted with a smile so beautiful it made Changmin’s knees weak. </p><p>“H-hi,” Changmin stuttered, all professionalism thrown out the window. A simple ‘welcome to Heaven’s Day’ was lost to him, as if there was a sudden disconnect between his brain and mouth.</p><p>“My name’s Jung Yunho,” the man continued, his voice smooth as silk. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m here for Captain Lee’s retirement dinner. I’m a tad late.”</p><p>He was fifteen minutes late, the last to arrive, but the first one to make an entrance that made Changmin’s heart stop.</p><p>Several handsome men walked through the doors of this restaurant all the time, and Changmin would be a liar if he said he didn’t ogle at some of them. But none of them took his breath away as fiercely as Yunho.</p><p>Something about him was helplessly captivating.</p><p>Did Yunho know he had that effect on people, or was Changmin just that pathetic?</p><p>“Of course,” Changmin managed to respond. He swallowed, glancing at the guestlist for his name, before directing Yunho’s attention to Jongdae. “Jongdae will help you find your table.”</p><p>Yunho smiled as the shorter man approached.</p><p><em> Date me, please. </em>Changmin had to bite his tongue in order to prevent that sentence from escaping. “Enjoy your meal.”</p><p>Yunho thanks him before walking away, and Changmin can’t help but watch him as he walks to his table.</p><hr/><p>Changmin took several deep breaths as he approached the party of detectives and police officers. He felt smaller with every step he took.</p><p>Changmin had always made it a habit to check on his customers. He always believed that if any of his patrons had a complaint, it would be better if they went straight to him. Changmin has had to interact with a handful of high profile customers, most of whom made Changmin nervous, especially if he was a huge fan of them. </p><p>He should not be nervous about anything tonight. There is no way Jung Yunho, a man Changmin didn’t even know, would have this much of an effect on him. </p><p>“Is everyone enjoying their meal?” Changmin asked.</p><p>Changmin received several positive answers, and he smiled in response. </p><p>He tried his hardest to avoid looking at Yunho. </p><p>He <em> really </em>tried.</p><p>But Yunho’s stare couldn’t be ignored, and Changmin found himself looking back.</p><p>“Jongdae said you own this restaurant?” Yunho asked. Yunho had a sly smile on his face.</p><p>Changmin wondered what could be going through Yunho’s head to make him smile like that, but he tried too hard not to dwell on it. He didn’t need anything to make this night even harder.</p><p>“Yeah,” Changmin answered. “It’s mine.”</p><p>“That’s so cool,” Yunho continued. “Owning a restaurant this successful is very impressive. You should be proud.”</p><p>Changmin felt his face heat up at that moment, and he hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.</p><p>Changmin shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without help,” he replied. He straightened his shoulders a bit, trying hard to not shrink at Yunho’s endearing gaze. “But you’re right, I am proud. And all of us are honored to serve all of you tonight.”</p><p>Captain Lee smiled. “It’s been an honor to serve Seoul for the past 25 years,” he said. ”If I was going to celebrate my retirement, I would only choose a place as nice as this.” He glanced at his wife. “My wife absolutely adores this place, and I can see why.”</p><p>Changmin looked to the woman sitting next to Captain Lee. He had recognized her when she walked in; she always ate here with some of her friends. Changmin had no idea she was the captain’s wife until she walked in with him tonight.</p><p>He glanced at Yunho once more, and for the first time, noticed the beautiful woman sitting next to him. </p><p>Changmin noticed her dimpled smile as Yunho whispered something in her ear, and Changmin wondered if he was crushing over a man who was already taken. </p><p>He felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched Yunho pour the woman another glass of wine. </p><p>She moved a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and whispered a reply to Yunho before taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>Changmin cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders as he made sure to not look as broken as he felt. “If everyone is okay,” he began, keeping his gaze away from Yunho. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Enjoy the rest of your meal.”</p><p>He walked away before he could hear a response.</p><hr/><p>The number of occupants in the restaurant began to trickle down, signalling that the time to close down was finally approaching.</p><p>Just as he was the last to arrive, Yunho was the last out of Captain Lee’s party to exit the restaurant. </p><p>Changmin was helping clean up in the kitchen. Once the orders stopped coming in for the night, the kitchen was the first place to be cleaned up, and Changmin liked to lend a hand. His employees work so hard already, and Changmin wanted to ease their burdens as much as he could.</p><p>Besides, some extra work might help Changmin get his head back on straight.</p><p>He’s scrubbing a pot when Jongdae walks into the kitchen and finds him.</p><p>“Someone from Captain Lee’s reservation wants to give his compliments.”</p><p>Changmin nodded, quickly drying off his hands before heading back to the dining area.</p><p>He was surprised to see Yunho waiting at the exit for him.</p><p>Changmin approached Yunho, and his heart started to flutter once more. What could he possibly have to say that was so important that he couldn’t just have Jongdae pass on the message? And why was Yunho smiling so much?</p><p>“Thanks for the meal,” Yunho said softly.</p><p><em> That’s it? </em>Changmin exclaimed in his head before he felt Yunho slip something in his pocket, leaning closer to whisper in Changmin’s ear.</p><p>“If I had known you owned this place, I would have been coming here a long time ago.”</p><p>He shivered as Yunho’s warm breath tickled his ear. Changmin felt his mouth go dry at Yunho’s words, and couldn’t get himself to form a reply before Yunho walked out the door.</p><p>Changmin swallowed, finally reaching into his pocket.</p><p>Changmin could still picture the sly smile on Yunho’s face as he looked at the piece of receipt paper he pulled out of his pocket. On the paper, a phone number was written, followed by a note.</p><p>
  <em> I hope the next time I see you, it’s over dinner and drinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Jung Yunho. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I name Changmin's restaurant after his sexy times song? Yes...yes I did.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think U Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for taking an interest in this fic! Hope you all enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yunho wasn’t the first to arrive on-scene. By the time he drove up, Boa and the forensics team  were already there. A few nosy bystanders were behind the barricades, and Yunho felt sick at how many of them had their phones out. Yunho was sure that reporters would show up any minute now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated when they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes after 4AM, early enough for there not to be a large public spectacle, but not too early for people to notice the ever growing police presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho slid out of his car, Boa standing close by. Even so early in the morning, she looked as alert as could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yunho greeted as he approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Boa echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing so close to her now, Yunho could see Boa properly, and right away he knew something was wrong. It almost looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale and her eyebrows drawn together. If Yunho didn’t know who Boa was, he would just assume she was the poor citizen that discovered the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the first time she’d seen a dead body, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t a woman that was easily shaken, and Yunho anxiously wondered what was waiting for him in that ominous alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they approached the mouth of the alley to one of Seoul’s most prominent nightclubs. A few assaults and muggings had happened in this area, but Yunho had never been here in a response to a murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several uniforms clustered at the threshold of the alley, leaning forward, as if some morbid curiosity was the only thing keeping them from running away. He saw one of them shake his head. “I hate when they’re so young,” Yunho heard him mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Yunho said, causing the sea of officers to part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho let himself through the gap, Boa still walking close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alleyway smelled of blood and rotting food. Two of the worst smells possible combined in order to burn Yunho’s nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thin young man laid sprawled on the ground; his neck split open with one angry, red line. The blood that spilled from his neck soaked his hair; the smell permeated the air with a nauseating stench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take an autopsy report to figure out what killed the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killer, whoever they were, was fast; this man didn’t see his killer coming. He didn’t have a chance to fight back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the looks of it, the only mercy that came out of this was knowing this man’s death was quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho pulled out his nitrile gloves and quickly put them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man couldn’t have been older than twenty-five; probably one of the many college students that came to the club to blow off steam after a long school week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho sank into a crouch near the body, careful not to step on the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was still wet; this kid probably hasn’t even been dead for a full hour yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who found him?” Yunho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bartender,” BoA answered. “He was closing. Found this man while taking out the trash.” She crouched beside him. “Kangta is speaking to him inside. The kid’s a little shaken up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Kangta’s here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely captain for a week and this is the welcome he gets,” Boa replied with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crime didn’t happen in times of convenience, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into the man’s back pocket, fishing for a wallet or any form of ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wallet he found confirmed Yunho’s suspicion; his name was Park Daeho and he was only twenty-three years old. The picture on his ID showed a face with glowing eyes, and a bright smile; a big contrast to the pale face and glazed eyes staring back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still cash in the wallet, along with some credit cards, so the possibility of a robbery was out of the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death by a slit throat, no financial motivation, and no attempt to hide the identity of Daeho or his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever did this, planned it, and wanted to be noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This case was going to be a hard one, but it still didn’t explain why Boa seemed so shaken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho bit his lip. “Boa.” Yunho’s eyes never left the dead student in front of him, as if it was possible that if he stared long enough, he’d get all the answers he needed. “What’s really going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Boa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I show up at this crime scene, I’ve never seen you so afraid,” Yunho pointed out. “This case is upsetting already, but there’s more to this, and you’re hiding something from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice from behind makes them jump. “Yunho, we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Boa turn to see Kangta standing over them. The two of them rise to their feet and greet their new captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I should know?” Yunho asked. So Kangta was hiding something from Yunho too. Was it only Kangta and Boa that knew what was going on, or was Yunho the only clueless person here this morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangta sighed, his hair falling in front of his face as he looked to Yunho with tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangta and Boa were afraid for him, Yunho could see that. They knew that whatever they had to say wouldn’t be received well, and Yunho couldn’t figure out what was so bad that the two of them were acting this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Kangta commanded. Before he could wait for a response, he walked out of the alleyway towards his black car, with Yunho and Boa rushing behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangta leaned against his car and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no easy way to say this,” Kangta began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me,” Yunho pleaded. His head was getting cloudy with panic and he didn’t think he could take it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever murdered this man slit his throat,” Kangta stated. “He was left to bleed out, and the bartender thinks he saw the person who did it retreat.” He sighed. “Whoever did this watched this kid die, and didn’t even bother getting rid of someone who might have been a potential witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho shook his head. This wasn’t exactly uncommon. Murdering someone by cutting their throat open wasn’t unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither was sadism, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangta sighed. “Yunho, an hour before I was called to the crime scene, I got a call from someone.” He swallowed. “He said...he said Yin and Yang left something for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took longer than it should have for those words to sink in, but once they did, Yunho felt as if he had been punched in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I arrested him five years ago,” Yunho pointed out. He shook his head, suddenly feeling breathless. “This...it’s probably a copy cat or...just some sick joke, but...it’s not…” Yunho took several deep breaths, curling his fingers into fists as he tried to get himself under control. “There wasn’t a single Yin Yang mark on Daeho’s body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how the media named this killer all those years ago. Leaving the Yin Yang symbol on or around his victims’ bodies became his signature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We suspected the possibility of him having a partner,” Kangta reminded him. “This might be him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why wait five years?” Yunho all but snapped. He felt apologetic after seeing the shocked looks on their faces, but couldn’t get his mouth to move again in order to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re hoping to figure out,” Boa said. “But there are several aspects about this case that were never revealed to the public. Captain Lee received phone calls from Kang Sanghoon before every murder. We never released that information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho knew that, becoming silent as he felt what seemed like a heavy weight drop on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a choice, Yunho,” Kangta finally said. “If you want to take this case, you can. But if you feel it’ll be too much for you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the case,” Yunho interrupted with the shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the response Kangta expected, but he still hated to hear it. He remembered how much Yunho poured into this case five years ago. He remembered how much it almost tore him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kangta wouldn’t let that happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The minute it gets too much, I’m taking you off this case,” Kangta said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho had to resist rolling his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to look after you,” Kangta replied. “We don’t know what to expect from this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho sighed. He didn’t need to be babysat; he didn’t need anyone to look after him. But Yunho was too tired to fight. He just wanted to solve this case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and never hear anything about Yin Yang ever again. If letting Kangta and Boa treat him like a child would make them feel better, then he’ll allow it until this case is solved. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what did you do?” Kyuhyun asked, leaning closer, his elbows pressed to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin wanted to roll his eyes at how ridiculous Kyuhyun looked; like a teenage girl gossiping over the latest school rumor. Changmin wondered if Kyuhyun wasn’t aware of how he looked or if he just didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...didn’t do anything,” Changmin answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. Changmin was usually not the type to make the first move, so Kyuhyun wasn’t surprised. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shook his head. He wasn’t too sure himself. Simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Yunho seemed to make Changmin happy, Kyuhyun must have noticed that. Changmin hadn’t been able to stop reading the note Yunho snuck in his pocket the other night, but he had no idea what was stopping him from dialing Yunho’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absurd; Yunho and Changmin’s encounter was brief, only lasting a few minutes at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin looked down at his mug, the steam still rising from the latte he ordered that remained untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s clearly interested in you,” Kyuhyun stated. “He took all the guesswork out by slipping his number into your pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a few drinks,” Changmin pointed out. “He might not have completely known what he was doing.” Yunho only had a glass of wine and Changmin knew that. Yunho was definitely still sober when he walked out of the restaurant. At this point it just seemed that Changmin was trying to find any reason why Yunho’s actions that night might have been in error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, calling him wouldn’t hurt.” Kyuhyun sighed. “You said he was at the police captain’s dinner party? What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jung Yunho,” Changmin answered, before grabbing his mug and taking a sip of his latte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun’s eyes widened. “Jung Yunho?” he said in surprise. “Are you serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin placed his cup back on the table. "Am I missing something?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He’s one of the best detectives in Seoul," Kyuhyun explained. "He has a ridiculously high solve rate. He’s practically a superstar in his precinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prosecutor’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin swallowed. Kyuhyun’s answer intimidated Changmin even more, and he was becoming less willing to call Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had guessed Yunho worked in law enforcement; almost everyone at that party did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Changmin had no idea how good he was. Kyuhyun seemed to hold him in such high esteem, and that said a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Jung is a really cool guy,” Kyuhyun continued, returning to his usual demeanor. “I say go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've met him before?" Changmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun hummed. “It finally makes sense why the girls at my firm could never get any of his attention,” he muttered. “Anyway, he seems nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seeming</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice are two different things,” Changmin pointed out. “Besides, what if I’m not his type?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you are?” Kyuhyun countered, suppressing the exhausted groan threatening to rise from the back of his throat. Changmin is Kyuhyun’s best friend, but sometimes he could be so hard headed. “Changmin, you’re not going to find out if you keep sitting around doing nothing. If you’re interested in this guy, then call him back and see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin hated whenever Kyuhyun was the voice of reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound easy,” Changmin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “But do you want me to be there when you call him?” Kyuhyun offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin knew Kyuhyun was only asking him out of the goodness of his heart; as much as Kyuhyun loved to tease, Changmin also knew how much Kyuhyun cared about him. Kyuhyun knew how shy Changmin could be. While he knew Kyuhyun wasn’t offering to be there just so he could have someone to laugh at, Changmin felt as if he’d stumble over the phone call even more if Kyuhyun was present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shook his head. “I’ll call him later tonight,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuhyun smirked. “If he does anything to hurt you, remember that I have a few friends that can make his life miserable and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyu,” Changmin said with a laugh. “I’m sure you don’t have to resort to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted you to remember that I’m not above doing it,” Kyuhyun reminded, earning another laugh from Changmin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Detective Jung,” Changmin said. He had no idea why he felt the need to be so formal, but after hearing Kyuhyun talk about him, Changmin didn’t know how else to address him. “It’s Changmin...from Heaven’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Changmin!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho exclaimed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I was starting to be afraid you wouldn’t call me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I took so long in calling back,” Changmin replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked in circles in his bedroom. “Things got a little busy at the restaurant.” That was both a truth and a lie. Changmin’s restaurant </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been busy these past few days, but his timing in calling Yunho had nothing to do with his workload and everything to do with his indecisiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just glad you called. And please, just call me Yunho. The detective title is only for murder suspects.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin chuckled, his face heating up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad to hear from you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“After the retirement party, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really shameless,” Changmin pointed out. “How can you constantly think about someone you don’t even know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...your pretty face, cute laugh, and good food. It’s all hard to forget.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A relationship with Yunho wasn’t going to work if Yunho was going to leave Changmin speechless after everything he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Yunho always this direct?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin finally stopped his pacing. “You...you think I’m…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That you’re cute? A total mystery I want to figure out? Yes. Yes to all of that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...I’d like to take you up on your offer,” Changmin finally spat out. “Dinner and drinks, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dinner and drinks,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yunho repeated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know whatever food we eat isn’t going to be as good as yours though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just trying to flatter me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it working?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was; it really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m free Friday evening,” Changmin informed, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “You have plans that day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do now,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yunho answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Text me your address. I’ll pick you up at six.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and Changmin ended the call, exhaling deeply as if he had been holding his breath for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot to ask Yunho where he was planning on taking them. What should he wear? What foods did Yunho like to eat? What did Yunho like to talk about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, plopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone chimed, and Changmin checked his phone, seeing Kyuhyun’s name flashing in the notification bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kyuhyun: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Did you call?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin chuckled. Kyuhyun seemed so invested in this that Changmin was sure Kyuhyun couldn't go to bed until he heard something about it. Tapping on his phone’s screen as he gave an answer Kyuhyun would certainly love.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Changmin:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I have a date on Friday. You can stop nagging now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got to admit; it's so hard for me now when it comes to writing and posting chapters. My mind feels either extremely lethargic or extremely overwhelmed at any moment, so wow, there's pretty much no peace in my head. </p><p>Hope you guys are doing alright!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Okay You Shock Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yunho showed up to Changmin’s apartment at exactly six o’clock on Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” Changmin commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smiled. He definitely wasn’t going to admit that he spent almost an hour agonizing over what he was going to wear tonight. How was a scruffy detective supposed to dress going on a date with a distinguished chef and owner of one of Seoul’s fanciest restaurants? “You don’t look too bad yourself,” he finally replied, leaning casually on Changmin’s doorpost. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded, closing the door behind him as he and Yunho made their way to Yunho’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho opened the passenger door for Changmin, and closed it once he had climbed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Changmin was reading this wrong, but Yunho just seemed...excited. He wore a beaming smile as he entered the car and put on his seatbelt; his movements fast and a little clumsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Changmin feel special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yunho’s excitement seemed to quickly turn into anxiety as he started the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to let you know,” Yunho stated, looking at Changmin with sad eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. There it was. Changmin always knew there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He guessed he should appreciate Yunho wanting to get it out of the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of surprising him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho took a deep breath. “My coworkers...they don’t know about-” he gestured vaguely “-this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin found himself relaxing at that statement. There must be something he didn’t understand if that simple statement had Yunho so upset. “This is our first date,” Changmin pointed out. “I don’t expect you to tell everyone about us so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.” Yunho shook his head. “My coworkers don’t know I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Changmin replied. Was that the worst Yunho had to confess? Or did he start out with that in order to gauge Changmin’s reaction to whatever he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to feel like you're my dirty little secret or something,” Yunho continued. “Because you’re worth more than that and I don’t want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My employees don’t know either,” Changmin cut off. “Minseok knows, but that’s it. I keep it a secret from my employees and customers. I...I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a detective,” Yunho stated. “I’m a really </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> detective. If anyone found out that I was gay, it would erase everything I’ve ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded. He understood that; he understood all of that. “We don’t live in a country that accepts people like us yet,” he agreed. “Hiding it seems like the best option most times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded. “So you’re not upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin smiled, shaking his head. “Of course not,” he replied. “Our relationships are nobody’s business but our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yunho agreed with a nod. Changmin could see his body visibly relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin bit his lip as he remembered-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told my best friend about us,” Changmin admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho shook his head. “That’s fine,” he said casually as he finally started to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin swallowed. “He knows you,” he continued. “Cho Kyuhyun. I didn’t know he knew who you were. I probably should have put that together myself but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin,” Yunho said with a laugh. “It’s okay.” He paused. “Did you say Cho Kyuhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a brat, you know,” Yunho joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. I know,” Changmin replied. “So...you’re not mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be mad?” Yunho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you wanted us to be a secret,” Changmin explained. “I should have considered that before I told Kyuhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t know,” Yunho reasoned. “That’s no reason for me to be upset with you.” He shrugged. “If he’s your best friend then it’s normal to tell him everything, including potential dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll keep it a secret. He really respects you. He thinks you’re a great detective and-” Changmin paused, only now realizing that he was starting to ramble. He looked down, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho glanced at Changmin. “Changmin,” he said softly. “Am I making you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin looked up, his eyes wide as he looked at Yunho. “No it’s not you I just…” he trailed off. What was wrong with him today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you’re nervous,” Yunho continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really shouldn’t be,” Changmin insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s okay if you are,” Yunho replied. “Dating is hard, especially for us. There’s a lot to be nervous about sometimes.” Yunho reached over and grabbed Changmin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I was a little nervous about tonight too. To be honest, it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin raised his eyebrows. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Changmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smiled. “I have a spot,” he answered vaguely. “Ever got to look over Seoul at night? It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin hadn’t seen Seoul the way Yunho had described. But seeing the excitement in Yunho’s face, Changmin couldn’t help but be excited for it too. He thought it was weird, the way Yunho was being so vague, but alarms weren’t going off in Changmin’s head. Maybe it was because of the way Kyuhyun had previously talked about Yunho, or maybe it was just the calm aura Yunho seemed to radiate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not from Seoul,” Yunho disclosed. “But once I moved here, I couldn’t believe how beautiful this city is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from here?” Changmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I moved to Seoul to study criminal justice,” Yunho answered. “I’m from Gwangju.” He had a confident smile on his face as he continued to speak. “I hide my accent pretty well, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Changmin agreed. “Do you miss Gwangju?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” Yunho admitted with a nod. “It’s where most of my memories are. My family and some of my friends still live there. So...sometimes it’s tough.” He smiled. “But I’ve made good friends and memories in Seoul, too. I don’t regret leaving Gwangju. I think I accomplished more than I would have if I hadn’t left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost left Seoul,” Changmin said. “I thought I was ready to leave this place for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Yunho asked. “You don’t like it here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess I thought I could run away,” Changmin answered truthfully. He was surprised that he was so willing to talk about this with Yunho. “I’m not sure what exactly I was running from but...I was close. I think I’m glad I stayed though,” Changmin said with a smile. “My family and friends are all here too. I probably would have missed everyone so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smiled, glancing at Changmin. “I’m glad you stayed in Seoul too.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yunho takes Changmin to a Thai restaurant; the scent of various spices hits Changmin as he walks through the door. He can’t stop himself from taking a deep inhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho is talking to the hostess as Changmin looks around and takes in the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your table is over here,” the hostess said, cuing for the two of them to follow her. They’re led outside to a balcony overlooking the city. There are only four tables out here, spaced far away enough from each other to ensure the privacy both of them wanted. Only one other table was occupied, and the couple claiming that table were so focused on each other that they gave no indication they noticed Yunho and Changmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been here before?” Yunho asked Changmin as they sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin could feel his mouth watering. “I haven’t been here but,” he starts looking through the menu, “everything looks great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smirks. “Yeah,” he agrees, catching a glance at Changmin before opening his own copy of the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them ordered, both of them made up their minds of what they wanted fairly quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any wine you recommend?” Yunho asked as the waitress waited for them to finish ordering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin sputtered, completely caught off guard. He quickly scanned the restaurant’s drink selection. “Uh...a bottle of Pinot Noir,” he finally suggested, closing the menu and smiling at the waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, Yunho began talking more about himself, and Changmin found it so intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad wanted me to become a prosecutor,” Yunho explained. “And for a while, I was all for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho chuckled, and for the first time Changmin saw what Yunho looked like when he was embarrassed. “I realized several things, one of them being, if detectives did their job right, lawyers wouldn’t have to prosecute innocent defendants. You’d be surprised how many people are in prison because they were falsely accused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt like I would do more good if I was actually out there investigating,” Yunho continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyuhyun said you’re a great detective,” Changmin points out. “I’m sure you would have been a great lawyer too, but the work you’ve done is still something you should be proud of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Yunho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Changmin's eyebrows raised in surprise. He had been hypnotized listening to Yunho talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What made you want to become a chef and eventually own a restaurant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin smiled. "I found comfort in food growing up," he began. "I was always with my mom in the kitchen and I just remember that cooking with her always cheered me up and made me feel good. I wanted to help other people feel the same way." He laughed shyly. His story sounded stupid compared to Yunho’s. "Kind of lame, I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," Yunho countered, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin scoffed. “Coming from a man who risks his life everyday to keep this city safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing something you love and trying to make people happy in the long run,” Yunho pointed out. “Taking pride in what you do helps make you become the best at it.” Yunho shook his head. “Don’t allow room for self doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin shrugged. “Whenever people found out I wanted to become a chef,” he began. “They either told me that I’m so pretty and I should be a model, or that I’m too smart to not be a doctor or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho shrugged. “But that’s not what you wanted to do,” He pointed out. “And that’s what’s important.” He paused, his eyes glued to Changmin. “Although...you really are beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re so direct,” Changmin said. “Do you always say the first thing that comes to mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded. “Guilty,” he admitted. “In my family, we’ve always been the type to say what’s on our minds.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes it gets us in trouble more times than any of us would like to admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just seem so...soft…” Changmin pointed out. “You see murders all the time and have to deal with the worst of criminals but you act so…” he trailed off. Changmin couldn’t figure out what word to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded. “You think I’m adorable too,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress returned with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. Yunho thanked her softly as he grabbed the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t let my job consume me,” Yunho explained simply, opening the bottle and pouring and filling both of their glasses. “I have to always take time to appreciate the good things. I believe, despite everything I’ve seen, there are still many reasons to smile, so I hold on tightly to those.” He sighed, his demeanor turning somber as his shoulders sagged. “And like you said; I see murders all the time. I know how quickly me or anyone I care about can lose their lives. I don’t want to regret keeping silent about how I feel about them when I know how quickly a life can end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that makes a lot of sense,” Changmin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho chuckled. “The side of me you’re seeing now is the same side that people I arrest will probably never see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin took a sip of his wine. “In that case, I don’t think I’ll ever want to see your cop side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad you’ll never have to,” Yunho promised. “I’m not too fond of that side of me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked pretty scary when you first walked into the restaurant,” Changmin confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not scary enough,” Yunho countered with a snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was into you? Or...do you always just shoot your shot and hope for the best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho laughed again. “Well-” he took a sip of wine “-I’m a detective, and you weren’t exactly subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was subtle!” Changmin argued, though he felt embarrassment once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin, you were more see-through than a store’s window display,” Yunho said, laughing again. “I usually have to use dating apps in order to meet people. But...you took away all the guesswork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin couldn’t help but wonder, if Yunho was able to see it so obviously, then who else from Captain Lee’s party noticed him? “I’m not as good of an actor as I thought,” Changmin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded. “I thought it was cute, if that’s any consolation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think anyone else noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they did, no one mentioned it,” Yunho said. “Half of them drank too much anyway. So there’s no way any of them noticed anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Changmin mumbled, burying his face in his hands. Yunho is a detective, everybody at that party is a detective. There’s no way someone else didn’t notice. “I’m so embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Yunho reassured. “I wouldn’t have asked you out on a date if you hadn’t acted the way you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a fool?” Changmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a love-struck fool,” Yunho teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin groaned. He was sure Yunho was doing his best to reassure him, but Changmin felt even lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho props his elbow on the table; his chin resting in his hand. He smiles as he notices Changmin’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means anything else,” Yunho said. “You probably won’t see them anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded. Yunho was absolutely right. He was agonizing over the thoughts of people who most likely didn’t even remember him. Changmin refused to let his insecurities ruin what was turning out to be a good date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he smiled at Yunho again. Yunho was the only person that mattered tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yunho dropped Changmin back at his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Yunho said as they approached Changmin’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho placed his hand on Changmin’s cheek. “Does that mean I get to see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded. “I sure hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin nodded again, his breath stopping as Yunho, ever so slowly, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Changmin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s tongue invaded Changmin’s mouth, and Changmin groaned softly and closed his eyes as Yunho pressed further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s lips are so soft, and Changmin can taste the ghost of the wine Yunho drank at the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin can’t remember the last time someone kissed him like this, and it’s so intoxicating. He’s so breathless that he’s becoming dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was almost disappointed when Yunho pulled away. He wanted that kiss to last forever, or maybe just a few hours at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stare at each other in silence as Changmin tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “Do you want to come inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho looked away as he chuckled. “I don’t uh-” he scratched the back of his neck “-I usually don’t give it up on the first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh…” he replied. “We don’t have to do anything. We can just...keep each other company if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin hoped he wasn’t sounding desperate, but was sure he was failing. He probably sounded so lonely, desperate for any warm body to just hold through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Changmin gave that impression, however, Yunho didn’t give him that idea. Instead, he smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin smiled, leading Yunho inside his apartment and to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place,” Yunho complimented as he looked around. Changmin’s apartment was very minimalist; black couch, black and gray furniture, white walls lining the apartment; it was as plain as anyone would imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much,” Changmin muttered in reply as the two of them sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think it looks good,” Yunho insisted. “And if you like it, that’s what’s most important.” He chuckled. “Everyone says my place looks like it's owned by a sixty-five year old woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin laughed at the comment. "Why would they think that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it doesn't help that I bought the place from a couple in their sixties and uh...never got around to changing it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever plan on redecorating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived there for almost eight  years now,” Yunho said. “Unfortunately, if I haven’t done it by now, it probably won’t be done ever.” He smiled. “Besides, the couple that sold it to me said that place brought them a lot of good luck, and they hoped it would do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nodded slowly. “I think it has.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t change a thing,” Changmin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll have you over as soon as I clean it up,” Yunho said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin didn’t miss the subtle invitation to Yunho’s apartment. That was another good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me in your phone as ‘Min’,” Changmin suggested, the thought suddenly crossing his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if I call or text you when you’re around your coworkers, they’ll probably assume it’s a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho laughed. “You’re being very considerate, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin casually waved his hand. “It’s nothing, Yunho,” he insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” Yunho said. “Dating a detective is hard enough, then adding the fact that I’d have to keep you a secret...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re keeping the same secret, remember?” Changmin pointed out. “If anyone finds out about us, it won’t be from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s mouth hung open as he continued to stare into Changmin’s eyes. He couldn’t help but trust Changmin’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Yunho wasn’t going to keep his sexuality a secret forever; people would find out eventually. He never had the courage to tell his coworkers the truth, but he also hadn’t been in a serious relationship in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d tell everyone when he was ready. Yunho was just grateful that Changmin was being so gracious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho brought his hand to Changmin’s face, causing the younger one to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a beautiful smile,” Yunho said before he could stop himself. He leaned forward, placing another quick kiss on Changmin’s lips. “I was so excited when you finally called me. This day couldn’t come fast enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just trying to flatter me,” Changmin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin chuckled at the question. He leaned forward, kissing Yunho again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changmin supplied in his mind,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes it is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a serious note, this isn't K-pop related, but it was announced 2 days ago that Chadwick Boseman passed away after a 4 year battle with cancer. As an actor and just as an all around nice guy, he meant a lot to me and I'm really sad to see him go. He was an inspiration to so many of us and I can't believe that he's actually gone.</p><p>Rest in power Chadwick</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>